callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'''' that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Quick Revive costs 1500 points, making it one of the cheapest Perks in the game. It makes the player revive teammates two times faster. Due to lack of teammates in solo, this perk in ''World at War is virtually useless, and is advised not to buy it. The icon for this perk is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background is blue, with the main picture being white. In Black Ops, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. When the player falls down, they will be equipped with a Mustang & Sally (unless the player has a Ray Gun, CZ75 (Dual Wielded or not), Ballistic Knife or Winter's Howl) and will be free to shoot the zombies while they are down. The zombies will walk away from the player while they are reviving themselves. After use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times before the machine disappears for the rest of the match. Locations *'Verrückt' - Starting room (American side). *'Shi No Numa' - Spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room. *'Five' - Starting room﻿. *'Ascension' - Starting room. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area. Tactics *This perk is handy to purchase if the player also has a distraction device (such as Monkey Bombs, Awful Lawton, V-R11 or Gersch Device) as they can pick up multiple players while the zombies are distracted. *It is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player's entire team is camping in one area and the player is normally in the back of the formation, allowing them to revive a teammate downed in front of them quickly. *Quick Revive on solo is a very effective method to kill Pentagon Thief on "Five" by cooking a grenade at the beginning of the round and then pulling out the "Mustang and Sally" when downed. However, it is not advised to do this (unless going only for the achievement/trophy "Hands Off the Merchandise"), as the player will spend one of the three uses. *Despite the fact players tend to buy other perks before Quick Revive, it is still very important to buy it in order to save players on high rounds. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. *Every character seems to dislike the fishy taste of the Quick Revive, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. *There is a bloody hand print on the machine, possibly implying someone tried to get a Quick Revive before dying. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *This Perk-a-Cola has the shortest jingle, which is even shorter on Black Ops. *In Solo, even after it has disappeared, running into the spot where it usually is will still result in the sound of Perk-A-Cola bottles shaking around. *Once the player has expended the three solo revives and the machine disappears, the player cannot receive another Quick Revive from Random Perk Bottles, even if the player has every other perk. *On solo, when a player gets back up using Quick Revive they can receive the points that would normally be awarded for reviving a teammate. *Quick Revive is the cheapest perk at the price of only 500 points, however only for solo. In co-op, it loses to Deadshot Daiquiri on the PC version (1000 points) and is tied with the same perk on console versions. *Quick Revive and Deadshot Daiquiri are the cheapest perks on Co-Op mode, both costing 1500 points (the latter costs 1000 points on the PC version). Jingle 300px|Quick Revive Song Gallery File:Revive.jpg|The quick revive logo from the game files. File:IMG 0127.png|Quick Revive in the iTouch version of Nazi Zombies. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks